


Тайна Шестого хокаге

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling), Ollyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy





	Тайна Шестого хокаге

После того, как она оставила пост, Цунаде была редкой гостьей в кабинете хокаге.   
Какаши сидел и спокойно ждал, когда она расскажет ему о том, что ее привело, и не торопил, пока она собиралась с мыслями.  
— Я виделась с Орочимару, — начала она прямо.  
Сказать, что Какаши не любил Орочимару было бы неправильно. Он не испытывал к нему никаких особенных личных чувств, но все еще видел в нем врага для Конохи. Хотя, конечно, не мог требовать от Цунаде, чтобы она в одиночку бросилась в бой, тем более, что Какаши давно уже ничего не слышал о старом змее.  
— Надеюсь, он не задумал очередную гадость?  
— Нет, — мотнула головой Цунаде, хотя не выглядела слишком уверенной. — Но он кое-что спросил.  
— Что же?  
— Труп Учихи Итачи, — Цунаде посмотрела Какаши в глаза. — Его нигде нет. Даже там, где его запечатал Учиха Саске.  
— Орочимару ищет трупы?   
— Думаю, это вторично по отношению к новостям о том, что кто-то уже нашел один вполне конкретный труп.  
— Когда дело касается запретных техник или Учих, нет ничего вторичного, — глубокомысленно заметил Какаши.  
— Я посчитала, что ты должен это знать. Твое право распоряжаться информацией на свое усмотрение, — Цунаде встала. — Теперь ты тут принимаешь решения.  
— Ты правильно сделала, что рассказала мне об этом, — кивнул Какаши. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы провели расследование.  
Цунаде вышла, Какаши несколько минут неподвижно рассматривал закрытую дверь, раздумывая о чем-то, потом хмыкнул и вернулся к бумагам.

Дома он первым делом помыл руки.  
Паккун потянулся и зевнул.  
— Без происшествий? — поинтересовался Какаши, тщательно вытирая руки.   
— Все тихо, — во взгляде Паккуна Какаши чудилось неодобрение. Пес молчал, конечно, он был предан, как и любая собака, и именно поэтому Какаши доверил ему секрет, который никогда бы не доверил человеку.  
— Сначала ужин, — решил Какаши и поставил чайник.  
Обойти дом, проверить кусты, обновить печати. Должность хокаге отлично оправдывала паранойю, проснувшуюся в Какаши последнее время. И если бы он не был так одинок, кто-нибудь рано или поздно мог бы что-нибудь заподозрить.  
Но у учеников теперь была своя жизнь, а у Какаши — своя.  
И она сидела в подвале, живая и мертвая одновременно, скованная по рукам и ногам и с повязкой на глазах.

Какаши спустился туда, поужинав и приняв душ. Булл, лежавший у ступеней, поднял голову и молча встал, собираясь уходить.  
В его глазах мелькало почти такое же осуждение, как у Паккуна, но он молчал и будет молчать всегда. Более того, Какаши знал, что этот пес разорвал бы любого, кто узнал бы об их общем маленьком секрете.  
Какаши щелкнул выключателем, подвал залил яркий свет.  
— Я соскучился, — тихо сказал он.  
Ответом ему была тишина. Итачи и при жизни не был излишне разговорчив, а два воскрешения подряд и вовсе выбили из него последнее желание общаться. Он мог бы устроить голодовку, но оживленным мертвецам не нужна еда. Мог бы покончить с собой, но наручники лишали его этого шанса. Мог бы… Он ничего не мог, и только поэтому продолжал жить — если его существование, конечно, можно было назвать жизнью.  
Какаши подошел и некоторое время просто стоял сзади, впитывая запах сухих трав, формалина и пыли. Разве это могло надоесть?  
Прежде, чем вытащить кляп, он несколько раз провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Итачи. На лице у того не дрогнул ни единый мускул. На ощупь его кожа была сухой и похожей на пергамент.  
Кляп Какаши скомкал и спрятал в карман. В подвале по-прежнему было ослепительно ярко и тихо.  
— Орочимару передает привет, — Какаши подхватил стоявший у стены стул и уселся напротив Итачи. Если он надеялся увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию, то тщетно. Итачи был словно каменное изваяние.  
— Он желал тебя? — вкрадчиво спросил Какаши. — Соблазнял? Пытался опоить и взять тебя хитростью, раз уж не смог бы силой?  
— Не все решают любовные проблемы силой, — тихо отозвался Итачи. Непроизнесенное «В отличие от тебя» повисло в воздухе.  
Итачи не судил и не осуждал. Он просто констатировал факт, и даже у Какаши не получалось спорить с правдой.  
— Чем ты приворожил бессердечного старого змея? — Какаши вглядывался в лицо Итачи так пристально, словно там должен был появиться ответ.  
Итачи безмолвствовал. Странным было то, что он вообще заговорил сегодня. Такие дни можно было пересчитать по пальцам.  
— Ладно, нам срочно нужно заняться твоей кожей, — Какаши вытащил из кармана тряпицу, намочил формалином из бутылки и подошел к Итачи. Мучительно медленно он провел тканью по лбу Итачи. Иссушенная, мертвая кожа не желала впитывать жидкость. Та стекала вниз, пририсовывая Итачи слезы, которые он никогда не лил. Его бледное, исчерченное трещинами лицо было так совершенно, что сердце Какаши пропустило удар.  
Итачи поймал взгляд Какаши. Его глаза засветились красным, а губы выдохнули:  
— Отпусти меня в загробный мир.  
Какаши с сожалением покачал головой.  
— Я не могу. Хотел бы, но не могу, веришь?  
Тишина хлопьями снега оседала на одежде и волосах. Какаши чувствовал оцепенение и безграничную, беспощадную любовь. Глазами Итачи на него смотрела жалость.  
— А теперь нам придется тебя наказать, — мягко произнес Какаши, и от этого силой украденного у реальности «мы» перехватило горло. — За попытку использовать на мне цукиеми.  
— Как? — спросил Итачи; в голосе сплошь горечь и мука. — Что еще ты можешь мне сделать?  
— Ты забываешь о том, что с Саске пока не сняты все обвинения, — Какаши прикоснулся губами к шее Итачи. Он говорил это и сам себя презирал.   
Когда он успел превратиться в законченного мудака? А еще говорят, что любовь пробуждает в людях лучшие качества.  
Впрочем, по-настоящему трудно было только первые пару недель. Чем больше времени проходило, тем лучше получалось глушить в себе человечность.  
— Он тут не при чем.  
— Об этом будем знать только мы, — прошептал Какаши в губы Итачи, чувствуя, как тот покорно обмякает в его руках.  
На сегодня он купил послушание своего пленника. Завтра Итачи придумает что-то еще, и Какаши будет вынужден выкладывать новые и новые козыри.  
Игра на перспективу, в которой, они оба знали, Какаши суждено проиграть.  
Рано или поздно пленник Эдо Тенсея освободится от призывающей его техники. И Какаши останется один в подвале, где уже незачем будет зажигать свет.  
До этого дня было еще несоизмеримо далеко, но Какаши уже знал, что он сделает тогда. Он вернется домой как обычный человек, больше не Шестой хокаге, и будет свободен от обязательств.  
Настанет его очередь навестить Итачи в другом мире.


End file.
